List of London local elections
This is a list of London-wide local elections since 1870. 1870 was the first year in which a local election was held across the whole of the London area, with the first London School Board elections. The list does not include elections to the Metropolitan Vestries created in 1856 as the elections to these bodies were held on various dates over a number of weeks and nor does it include elections to the Corporation of London. It includes all scheduled elections, but not by-elections held to fill casual vacancies. 1870s *29 November 1870: First School Board election *27 November 1873: Second School Board election *30 November 1876: Third School Board election *28 November 1879: Fourth School Board election 1880s *24 November 1882: Fifth School Board election *2 November 1885: Sixth School Board election *26 November 1888: Seventh School Board election *17 January 1889: First London County Council election 1890s *26 November 1891: Eighth School Board election *6 March 1892: London County Council election *22 November 1894: Ninth School Board election *2 March 1895: London County Council election *25 November 1897: Tenth School Board election *3 March 1898: London County Council election 1900s *1 November 1900: First elections of Metropolitan Borough Councils *29 November 1900: Eleventh School Board election. This was the last election to the board. The term of office of members elected was extended until the school board was abolished with the London County Council taking over its responsibilities on 1 May 1904. *2 March 1901: London County Council election *1 November 1903: Metropolitan Borough Council elections *5 March 1904: London County Council election *1 November 1906: Metropolitan Borough Council elections *2 March 1907: London County Council election *1 November 1909: Metropolitan Borough Council elections 1910s *5 March 1910: London County Council election *1 November 1912: Metropolitan Borough Council elections *5 March 1913: London County Council election *''Under the Elections and Registration Act 1915 all elections were postponed for the duration of the First World War'' *6 March 1919: London County Council election *1 November 1919: Metropolitan Borough Council elections 1920s *2 March 1922: London County Council election *1 November 1922: Metropolitan Borough Council elections *5 March 1925: London County Council election *1 November 1925: Metropolitan Borough Council elections *8 March 1928: London County Council election *1 November 1928: Metropolitan Borough Council elections 1930s *5 March 1931: London County Council election *1 November 1931: Metropolitan Borough Council elections *8 March 1934: London County Council election *1 November 1934: Metropolitan Borough Council elections *4 March 1937: London County Council election *1 November 1937: Metropolitan Borough Council elections 1940s *''Under the terms of the Local Elections and Register of Electors (Temporary Provisions) Act 1939 elections were postponed for the duration of the second world War. Accordingly the elections due in 1940 were not held with councillors continuing in office and casual vacancies filled by co-option.'' *1 November 1945: Metropolitan Borough Council elections *7 March 1946: London County Council election *''The Representation of the People Act 1948 made changes to the dates of local elections and the method of election of the London County Council. The borough elections due in November 1948 were postponed until May 1949.'' *7 April 1949: London County Council election *12 May 1949: Metropolitan Borough Council elections 1950s *3 April 1952: London County Council election *''The Metropolitan Borough elections due in 1952 were postponed until 1953 to avoid clashing with the county council election.'' *10 May 1953: Metropolitan Borough Council elections *31 March 1955: London County Council election *10 May 1956: Metropolitan Borough Council elections *16 April 1958: London County Council election *7 May 1959: Metropolitan Borough Council elections 1960s *13 April 1961: London County Council election *10 May 1962: Metropolitan Borough Council elections *''The London Government Act 1963 provided for the abolition of both the London County Council and the Metropolitan Boroughs with effect from 31 March 1965. The county council elections due in 1964 were cancelled and further elections to the borough councils were held. Elections to the successor Greater London Council and London Borough Councils were held in 1964, and they acted as "shadow" authorities until 1 April 1965.'' *9 April 1964: First election of the Greater London Council *7 May 1964: First election of London Borough Councils *13 April 1967: Greater London Council election *9 May 1968: London Borough Council elections 1970s *9 April 1970: Greater London Council election *13 May 1971: London Borough Council elections *12 April 1973: Greater London Council election *12 May 1974: London Borough Council elections *''Under the Local Government Act 1972 the term of office of members of the Greater London Council and London Borough Councils were extended to four years. The elections due in 1976 and 1977 were therefore held in 1977 and 1978.'' *5 May 1977: Greater London Council election *4 May 1978: London Borough Council elections 1980s *7 May 1981: Greater London Council election (last GLC election) *6 May 1982: London Borough Council elections *''The Local Government Act 1985 provided for the abolition of the Greater London Council from 31 March 1986. The GLC election due in 1985 was cancelled. Initially the GLC was to have been governed by a joint board, but eventually the term of office of GLC members was extended to 1986. A directly-elected Inner London Education Authority, replacing the existing sub-committee of the GLC, was also created. '' *8 May 1986: London Borough Council elections, Inner London Education Authority (ILEA) election. *''There was only one election to the ILEA: it was abolished in 1990 with each Inner London Borough becoming an education authority.'' 1990s *3 May 1990: London Borough Council elections *5 May 1994: London Borough Council elections *7 May 1998: London Borough Council elections and Greater London Authority Referendum. *''The referendum was held to see if there was support for the creation of a Greater London Authority consisting of a Mayor of London and London Assembly. The referendum passed and the Greater London Authority Act 1999 allowed for the first elections in 2000.'' 2000s *4 May 2000: First London Mayoral and London Assembly elections *2 May 2002: London Borough elections *10 June 2004: London Mayoral and London Assembly elections (date moved to coincide with elections to the European Parliament) *4 May 2006: London Borough elections *1 May 2008: London Mayoral and London Assembly elections 2010s *6 May 2010: London Borough elections *3 May 2012: London Mayoral and London Assembly elections Category:Elections